


Run.

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Mentioned Marlene McKinnon, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Mentioned Remus Lupin, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Overprotective James, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Hiding a relationship from an overprotective James is hard and slightly embarrassing when you and Sirius are caught by him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Run.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s a sirius fic for those who adore him. I’ve been struggling to get things written down, so I'm not a big fan of this one esp the ending but that’s okay. My next fic will be a Harry x reader which was requested so expect that within the next few days. I also got multiple requests to make Homemade Rings into a mini series, is that something ya’ll would like? Let me know. Im sorry for any mistakes in this, barely proofread. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hiding a relationship from James was hard. It wasn’t like you and Sirius intended to hide your relationship from your friends, you just didn’t know how they would react to your a relationship inside the marauders group.

You became apart of the marauders in second year, you got trapped into their prank that was poorly planned and you proceeded on lecturing them on ways to make it better and be successful without getting caught.That prank worked out well and neither of you got caught, the boys were forever grateful.

As months went by, they kept coming to you and asking for help for new pranks. Most of the time, you would act as bait, catch the victim off guard and they boys would attack. The four marauders eventually asked you to join them and you excitedly agreed, becoming the fifth marauder.

Once fifth year began, you couldn’t help yourself but crush on Sirius. Every girl/guy wanted him, Sirius was known to woo the ladies and some were lucky enough to gain his attention for the night. It often made you jealous, you wished you could be one of those girls who he’d flirt with and wrap his arm around. Your friendship began to crumble during the middle of fifth year, his fangirls often hating on you because they thought you two were dating. Although you wanted the dating part to be true, you couldn’t help but think that Sirius only saw you as a little sister, and nothing more.

You began to distance yourself from him in hopes that not only the girls chasing after his would stop harassing you, but also for your feelings to go away. You felt as if it was wrong to crush on one of your best friends and you weren’t one to ruin a great friendship.

When Sirius noticed how you started hanging out less and less with him, or with the marauders entirely, he became worried. It stressed him out to no end, thinking he did something to upset you. Thankfully Remus knew where you were that night, as you did prefect duties with him. The moment he saw you in the astronomy tower, he rushed towards you.

“Is there something you need Sirius?” You asked, not looking up from your potions textbook.

“How’d you know it was me?” He chuckled, you shrugged and continued to focus on your textbook. Sirius sat down next to you and took the book from your hands.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been avoiding me and the boys,” you looked up to face him and shook your head, you knew if you opened your mouth, everything would come out. You hoped he would believe you and leave you alone, but this was Sirius and he wasn’t going to leave until he got a satisfied answer from you.

After pestering you for what seemed like an hour, you let it all loose. You told him everything, all your feelings towards him and how you felt whenever you saw him with other girls. He quickly shut you up with a kiss, which left you in shock.

“I feel the same.” He said, pulling away from you.

You shook your head, “Sirius you don’t have to lie, it’s okay if you don’t fe—“

He shut you up again by placing another soft kiss on your lips, “I’m not lying.”

The night, you spent wrapped around his arms and looking at all the stars. It was amazing. However, when morning came and everything set in, you started to panic, how were you going to tell James? Of course remus and Peter would be happy for you and Sirius, they most likely saw it coming. But James? Oh no.

To say James was overprotective of you, was an understatement. James treated you like the most fragile thing he’s ever come across from. Although James was the same age as you when you first met, he treated you like his little sister. He was there for you whenever you needed someone to talk to. James also did not hesitate to hex someone whenever they were being mean to you. Often he would get detention for it, but he didn’t care, as long as you were okay and safe.

Now if any boy ever came close to you, dear lord don’t let him see. He could be miles away and yet somehow know that one is talking to you and trying to take you on a date, or even asking for homework answers.

James would come walking towards you and before you could give the poor bloke an answer, James would drag him away ignoring you pleas to knock it off. If it wasn’t for Lily and the need for James to constantly ask her out in front of everyone, people would think James was your boyfriend. It was extremely annoying.

During fourth year, you were on a date with a sweet Hufflepuff boy. Somehow you managed to go without James knowing but of course, he heard Peter talking about it and how your promised to bring him back sweets from Honeydukes. James ran to where you were and told your date to leave, very rudely.

“James, you can’t keep doing that. I’m going to end up being single for the rest of my life!” You yelled at him as he dragged you away and was now walking up to the castle. The three other marauders trailing along.

“Good, that sounds perfect.” He replied back. You rolled your eyes, your pulled your arm away from him.

“James, I’m being serious,” you glared at Sirius before he could say his infamous joke, “you can’t keep doing this. It’s ruining not only my love life but also my social life.”

Now it was James who rolled his eyes, “You don’t need a love life, Y/n. No boy or girl is worthy enough for you.”

You knew immediately that James would not approve of Sirius and you together. James loved Sirius but he also knew how Sirius treated most of the girls in Hogwarts. He would use them and toss them to the side once he finished. James didn’t want you to get the same treatment, so when he noticed Sirius giving out long stares in classes or the common room, he immediately shut him down.

“Why are you looking at Y/n like that?” James questioned.

“What are you on about, James? I’m just admiring her, she looks pretty today,” Sirius sighed, “You have to stop being so overprotective of her, some day someone is going fall deeply in love with her and you’re going to have to deal with it.”

James shook his head, “Never, not until the day I die.”

Little did James know, that two of his best friends were now dating and he suspected nothing of it. You only intended to hide from him but if you told your other friends, they would easily spill the beans. So you and Sirius decided to keep the relationship between the two of you. However, that did not last long.

Of course Lily, being the smart girl she is, caught on and told you that she would keep her mouth shut and not tell anyone. Marlene and Dorcas were next on finding out, the two girls saw you and Sirius making out in an empty classroom. You both made them swore to secrecy.

Remus and Peter were next, they were both exiting the library when they spotted you and Sirius leaving the kitchens hand in hand. They both stated to you that they were not going to mention anything to James.

Six months have past since you and Sirius started dating, poor James was starting to get suspicious. He noticed Sirius sneaking away at night, but he excused that Sirius just being Sirius. He then started to notice you disappearing also or using excuses to go somewhere else. He knew he could use the map to track his dear friends, but he didn’t want to. He would only use it for emergencies.

As another month went by, he grew more suspicious and it was driving him mad. No one else was questioning this besides him. It would confuse him more when Sirius and you would enter the common room together and see all your other friends smirking at you guys.

He decided he would use the map to track Sirius down when he wasn’t in his bed, so a few nights later he grabbed the map and began looking.

‘Y/n Y/l/n, Sirius Black’ the map read, James rubbed his eyes thinking they were playing a trick on him. He jumped out of bed and pulled out the invisibility cloak from his trunk. Almost tripping on Peter’s shoe, he made his journey to the Astronomy Tower.

Sirius and you were on top of the tower, you laid your head on his chest as he played with your hair. “It’s so soft now, I’m assuming you took the hair advice I gave you?”

You snorted, “Oh yeah totally,” you gave out a breathy sigh, “Sirius when are we going to tell James about us? Everyone else knows, he’s going to find out soon, shouldn’t we just tell him?”

Sirius shook his head, “Like you said, he’s going to find out soon, so let him find out. Plus I do not want to tell him and get punched.” You laughed at his words and lifted your head up to kiss him.

The kisses began as soft and innocent but then started getting more needy. Soon enough, you were now straddling his lap, gently rolling your hips. You moaned into his mouth as you felt his tongue enter your mouth, both of your tongues now fighting to gain control. Pulling away, Sirius latched onto your neck, placing sloppy kisses and no doubt marking it. You felt his trousers tighten the more you rolled your hips, your panties now damping with the wetness of your core.

“Fuck Sirius.” You moaned out, now placing your hands on his belt trying to undo it.

“Shh princess, don’t want anyone to hear you now.” Sirius was trying to undo the buttons of your shirt.

Both of you immediately pulled apart when you heard very loud gags coming from behind you. You turned around to see a red faced James, looking rather distraught. The three of you not wanting to talk, stayed in awkward silence.

Sirius was the first to speak, “James, listen buddy, this isn’t how we wanted you to fi—“

“Shut up.” James said coldly, looking over towards you, you dropped your head and faced the ground, “How long has this been going on?” He questioned you.

Still facing the ground you answered, “seven months.”

James looked like he was close to fainting, “SEVEN MONTHS?!” He shouted. You jumped, you knew it was bad to hide something from this, but you didn’t expect for him to get so angry.

“Yes bu James listen, we didn’t mean for it to—“ James cut Sirius off once again.

“Run.” He said, glaring at your boyfriend.

“What?”

“Run Sirius, because once I get to you it’s not going to be a pretty thing to witness. Now run.” Sirius looked over to you with wide eyes.

“James you can’t be serious, let us explain.” You said, trying to diffuse the situation. James only shook his head and continued to glare at Sirius.

Your boyfriend shot up from his spot when he saw James getting closer to him and gave out a nervous laugh.

“Oh fuck!” Sirius yelled out and bolted out of the Astronomy Tower before James’ fist connected with his face.

You chased the two boys and came to a stop when you saw James holding up Sirius by the collar.

“Swear to me you won’t hurt her!” James yelled out, not caring who heard him.

“I swear that I will never hurt her and may Merlin kill me if I ever do.” James let down your boyfriend, satisfied with his answer.

“Good. Now no more snogging and doing whatever you two were doing back there. I do not want to be an uncle yet.” You blushed in embarrassment at his words.

“Don’t worry Prongs, no children any time soon.”

Hearing meows enter the corridor you were in, the three of you looked at each other in fear.

“Guys not to panic but we might have to run. I left the cloak in the tower.” Once James said that, it didn’t take a second for the three of you to run back down the opposite direction and try to hide from Mrs. Norris.


End file.
